knight_riderfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 104: A Hard Day's Knight
Mike is poisoned while undercover as a courier. He must fake the death of a billionaire tech mogul to obtain the antidote from the poisoner. While Sarah races to find an antidote of her own, Mike struggles to finish the mission. Summary Driving through the countryside at night, K.I.T.T. wakes Mike to tell him that he as a message from the SSC. He has a new mission to intercept a courier. KITT expresses concern both that Mike is still tired from the last mission, and also that Sarah expects him to escort her to a friend's wedding that evening. At the intercept, the courier puts down his briefcase and walks off. Surprisingly, two agents unknown to the SSC attempt to capture the briefcase and the courier. However the briefcase is revealed to be a decoy, and the courier escapes. Mike, wearing a mask, captures him and brings him back to the SSC. Inside the KITT cave, the courier refuses to read a card to them so they put him into KITT and spin KITT in his gyroscope. After a few minutes, the dizzy courier reads the card and submits to a retinal scan. Sarah appears in a fitted, hot-pink evening gown. Mike insists he'll be back in time for the wedding, although KITT is not so certain. Sarah tells KITT to have faith. As the courier stares at her, Mike asks why she's already dressed several hours before they need to leave, and she informs him it's for "motivation". A bemused Alex tells Mike to go finish the mission so he won't be late. Mike puts in contact lenses and attaches an adhesive patch over his vocal cords. When he arrives at the rendezvous, these modify his retinal patterns and speech sufficiently to allow him to pass as the courier. The men hand him a briefcase, and also inject him with a lethal poison; he has 3 hours to complete the job before he dies. If he succeeds they'll hand over the antidote. Back at the SSC, Billy and Carrie eagerly look through the briefcase, while Sarah starts to analyze the poison. She says it is a mix of several poisons, predominantly Hyoscine, which is a hallucinogen and truth serum. A delighted Zoe asks Mike if he's ever fantasized about Sarah in a schoolgirl uniform. The briefcase contains a pass for a technology convention and a coat check stub. Mike takes the case and goes to pass it to his contact. The poison is starting to affect him, and he struggles to stay alert. The contact spies him and takes his photo before he can take hers. She escapes with the briefcase, but crashes her car and is killed during the ensuing high-speed race. When he returns to the SSC, Mike brings a rubber gun with porcelain bullets that he found on the contact. The group surmise that she was going to the convention to kill someone and decide to send Mike in her place. The truth serum is working, and Mike tells the group to stop worrying about how he will fake an assassination and instead worry about how he'll get back out. He goes to change. Sarah walks in on him as he is putting on a suit in the sleeping pod. He starts to pass out, but she jerks him awake. He tells her that she's beautiful. At the convention, Mike, wearing the mask again, turns in the coat check claim, and receives a purse. At the startled attendant's question he tells her that he's a drugged government agent, and the purse is vital to his mission. He reels into the bathroom and discovers a set of contact lenses in the purse; when puts them on they generate a targeting display. Each person he sees is assessed by the lenses. Mike, struggling with the poison and the strange visual display, stumbles through the convention. When he sees Darian Richards, the display turns red to indicate that is his target. He shoots Richards, who is immediately surrounded by Carrie and Zoe. He stumbles back through the hotel and the kitchen. KITT is waiting outside, disguised as a police car. A startled Mike kisses KITT before he gets in the car. When they run into all of the other police cars setting up a perimeter, KITT disperses them by announcing that the suspect has been seen two blocks away. Back at the SSC, Sarah is working on an antidote. A newscast announces the death of Richards. Mike calls her and she tells him it worked perfectly. Alex tells her to take what she has for an antidote and go help Mike find the men who poisoned him. Carrie tells Mike that Richards is fine. KITT tracks a deposit of USD $10 million into the original assassin's bank account. He works out that Walton Axe, the man who poisoned Mike, stands to make a great deal of money from the stock fallout in one of Richards' companies should Richards die. He traces Axe's cellphone. Mike calls Sarah and tells her that he loves her. Sarah says she is on her way to him, but his heart has stopped beating and he doesn't hear. Sarah and KITT rendezvous and use a defibrillator to revive Mike. Sarah wants to stop, but KITT has a fix on Axe. Inside KITT, Mike is still struggling with the poison, and Sarah gives him some adrenalin. They chase Axe into a parking garage. A henchman shoots at KITT out the back of his SUV, using bullets with explosives in them. The repeated hits are damaging KITT's protective skin. Using the grappling hook they manage to pull off the SUV's real axle and stop the vehicle. A gunfight ensues, but is quickly ended when Carrie shows up with a group of FBI agents. At gunpoint, Axe reveals the bottle of poison antidote and then lets it drop on the concrete. Sarah soaks up the liquid with her shirt and has KITT analyze it. He says the only thing missing in her antidote were B antigens. She draws her own blood, KITT extracts the antigens from it, and she injects Mike. The scene fades to a bright, sunlit beach. Mike and Sarah are sitting and talking, ignoring a phone call from Alex Torres. Sarah admits that while she really wanted to go to the wedding just to make it seem like their life is normal; it wasn't really that important. When she says that she would have liked a dance with him, Mike pulls her to her feet. KITT provides music, and they dance. They are interrupted by Alex Torres, who contacts KITT to find them. He has Mike's next mission. 104 Guest Cast Starring *Erich Anderson as Walton Axe Also Starring *Erik van Wyck as Courier *Clint Carmichael as Darian Richards *Philip Boyd as Ben *Ken Rudulph as KNBC Reporter *Jeremy Brandt as Fed #1 *Lyn Alicia Henderson as Fed #2 *Curtiss Frisle as Kid/Recipient *Tripp Law as Security Guard Music *The song heard when Sarah and Mike are in the sleeping pod is "Angels on the Moon" by Thriving Ivory *The song playing while Sarah and Mike dance is "Have a Little Faith in Me" by John Hiatt External Links *Trailer (Courtesy of Knight Rider Online) 104